dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smash Vs Shonen
Smash VS Shonen is Modnar Resu's first DBX and is a team on team battle between 4 characters from the Super Smash Bros series and the J-Stars series. Team Smash includes Mario, Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man while team Shonen includes Goku, Naruto, Ichigo and Luffy. Description Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man and Pac-Man VS One Piece, Dragon Ball, Naruto and Bleach! Which fighting crossover game will come out on top? Fight NO RULES! NO BLOODSHED! DBX! Big Battlefield is seen floating in the background when the camera zooms in and a pipe appears on one of the platforms and Mario, the famous plumber appears. A blue blur arrives on another platform and the blur slows down to reveal Sonic. A robot teleports onto the stage and the super fighting robot, Mega Man arrives. Lastly, a disc appears and expands to form Pac-Man. All fighters got ready for a round of Smash. Announcer: 3! 2! 1! GO! Sonic ran around the field while Mega Man tried shooting him with his buster. Pac-Man threw a grape at Mario but the plumber pushed the fruit back with his F.L.U.D.D. Suddenly four characters teleported onto one side of the Battlefield startling the four smashers causing them to jump to the other side of the field. One of the new fighters walked up to Mario with his orange gi and spiky hair revealing himself to be Son Goku. Goku: Mario, is it? I'm Goku and these three are Naruto, Ichigo and Luffy. We heard there was a tournament going on here and we want to join. The four smashers looked at each other until Sonic awkwardly spoke up. Sonic: Well you see, we have this policy against letting in "your kind" into our tournaments so no. Naruto: What?! Come on! At least gives us a chance for us to prove ourselves. Mega Man: Sorry guys we can't let you in, it's against the rules. Ichigo: Screw the rules! We should be allowed to join this tournament if we want! Goku: How about this, if we beat you guys, we get to join. Us four against you four. Deal? Mario: Deal! Both teams leapt onto their respective sides of the battlefield. HERE WE GO! Smash: 4 Shonen: 4 Mega Man started firing pellets at Naruto but the ninja summoned clones to pin the blue bomber down. Goku fired several ki blasts at Sonic but the blue blur evaded all of the and kicked Goku in the face. Pac-Man threw several cherries at Ichigo but the Soul Reaper casually dogded all of them with ease. Pac-Man jumped above him and threw a fire hydrant downwards only for Ichigo to move next to it. Ichigo: Is that the best you got? At least put up a- The Soul Reaper was interrupted by Pac-Man hitting the fire hydrant causing it to slam into his face. Mario fired several fire balls at Luffy only for the pirate to quickly extinguish all of them with his fists and then rushed towards Mario to perform the the technique again. Luffy: GOMU GOMU GATLING GUN! Mario took out his hammer and started hitting the arms away but the limbs kept coming back. Mario had to leap backwards to avoid getting hit. The plumber pulled out the Rock Mushroom, curled into a rock and sped towards the pirate. Luffy held his arms out to avoid getting squished but Mario flattened the pirate and ran over him back and forth. To his surprise however, Luffy inflated himself and got back up. Sonic and Goku clashed for a bit. Sonic curled up into a ball and repeatedly kept homing on Goku until the Saiyan held his hands up and caught the hedgehog. Sonic was thrown into the air and Goku repeatedly teleported around Sonic and unleashed several kicks and punches at the blue blur. When Sonic reached the peak of his altitude, Goku slammed the hedgehog back down onto the Battlefield. Sonic was now bruised and slightly unconscious. Goku landed on one of the platforms of Battlefield and started charging up his Kamehameha wave. Goku: KAMEHAME- Goku was shot in the face by a giant ball of energy as Mega Man looked at the Saiyan who was barely affected by charged shot. The blue bomber was then hit in the face by a Rasengan as Naruto summoned his clones to fight the robot. Naruto: Fight your own battles coward! Goku turned back to charged the Kamehameha again but Sonic was gone and Goku was hit in the stomach by an orange ball of energy as Sonic was now using a drill wisp. Mega Man threw several metal blades at Naruto's clones but found out that all of the clones were fake as the real Naruto popped out of the ground and uppercutted Mega Man. The Blue Bomber fired a Crash Bomber at the Hokage who caught it. Naruto: Is that the best you've- The bomb exploded sending Naruto flying as Mega Man ran towards the Ninja and used several close range weapons such as the pile driver until Naruto landed. The Hokage then transformed into his Tailed Beasts mode and repeatedly clawed at Mega Man. Meanwhile things weren't looking good for Pac-Man. The ghost hunter threw many different fruits at Ichigo only for them to be easily avoided. Ichigo unleashed Getsuga Tensho sending Pac-Man flying. This strike was followed by Ichigo flying at Pac-Man sending him downwards. Pac-Man was sent crashing into Mega Man. They both saw Ichigo and Naruto rushing at them so they both jumped causing the Hollow and Hokage to collide with each other. Pac-Man and Mega Man then switched opponents as Mega Man threw Ichigo away and Pac-Man created a stream of dots then proceeded to bite Naruto. Luffy was still being run over by Mario when the Straw Hat Pirate activated the Fourth Gear becoming larger and emitting steam. He flicked his finger at Rock Mario causing the plumber to fly out of his rock suit and near the edge of Battlefield. Mario took out his cat suit and climbed around Luffy while slashing at him, annoying the pirate until the pirate started jumping up and down on top of Mario. Mario took out his hammer and batted Luffy away. Luffy was flying off the platform so he stretched out his arms to grab onto the edge and jump back. The pirate blew on his left hand until it looked like a balloon and then lunched his hand. Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO KING KONG GUN! Mario took out his ice flower and jumped over his opponent's fist and threw an ice ball at his hand, freezing it. The plumber carried the pirate's fist which was now an ice block and threw it off the edge dragging Luffy with it. Luffy tried to grab on but Mario kicked him off the edge, eliminating the pirate. Luffy: SCREW YOU!!! Smash: 4 Shonen: 3 Goku was now in Kaio-Ken x2, still fighting Sonic in his wisp forms. Sonic turned into the Violet Void and started consuming Goku when the Saiyan flashed into a light of yellow, the shockwave alone separated Sonic from the wisp. Sonic charged his homing attack only for the Super Saiyan to elbow Sonic while he was charging and fire a volley of ki blasts at the Blue Blur. Naruto ran at Pac-Man at lightning speeds and clawed at the ghost hunter. Pac-Man threw an orange only for the ninja to slice it in half but he was then hit by a falling pudding. Naruto charged up the Rasenshuriken and fired it while Pac-Man threw a key but the Rasenshuriken sliced the key and pierced Pac-Man before exploding. Naruto leapt at Pac-Man when the yellow dot started growing causing the ninja to bounce off but instead of flying back down to the arena, Naruto flew on to Pac-Man like he had his own gravity but turns out he did! Pac-Man, now Pac-Planet flew away from Earth and stopped, making Naruto fly off. Naruto transformed into his Six Paths Sage Mode, charged the Rasengan and flew at Pac-Man who opened his mouth. *Gulp* Pac-Man had eaten Naruto as he stood still for a second until he started to expand and then exploded and the hokage flew back down to Battlefield on one of Pac-Man's pieces startling the Smash fighters. Smash: 3 Shonen: 3 Ichigo fired several Getsuga Tensho while Mega Man used the black hole bomb to consume the attacks. Ichigo entered his Bankai form and slashed at Mega Man several times and sent him flying off the stage. The Blue Bomber transformed his Mega Buster into a grappling hook and swung onto the bottom of the stage and used the Pile Driver power to drill through the stage and back on the ground. Mega Man summoned Rush to turn into the Super Adapter and then grabbed Ichigo and threw him into the sky. He flew up and fired at Ichigo making him flinch until the Soul Reaper slashed Mega Man. The Blue Bomber fired his fists to punch Ichigo until he got pissed and transformed into his Saigo No Getsuga Tensho form. Ichigo flew at Mega Man, stabbed him and flew back down. He threw Mega Man off his sword sending him onto the ground. Mega Man lifted himself up and transformed both of his hands into Busters and a flash of red and blue appeared around Mega Man. Ichigo threw his sword downward generating a wave of black while Mega Man unleashed his most powerful attack. Ichigo: Mugetsu! Mega Man: Double Gear! BOOM! The camera zoomed out as the two attacks collided and generated a massive explosion in a flash of light and when the camera zoomed back in, Battlefield was now in pieces as all the chunks fell from the sky. Mario, Naruto, Goku and Sonic were startled by the attack but were still fighting as Sonic who was now as Super Sonic fighting Super Saiyan 3 Goku as Sonic was using the falling rocks to his advantage to hit rocks towards the Saiyan. Six Paths Sage Naruto was doing the same thing however to no avail as Mario had used his Super Star causing the rocks to merely break upon contact. Meanwhile Ichigo lifted himself off a rock. He was alive but now in his human form. Mega Man had half his helmet blown off exposing his hair and he was now in his base form with no sign of Rush. Ichigo: I guess we're both at a stalemate, eh robot? Mega Man: Not quite. Mega Man raised his left arm buster and fired a pellet but the Soul Reaper casually sidestepped the incoming pellet. Ichigo: Did you expect that to hit me? Mega Man: Not exactly... The pellet had hit a falling rock causing it to change directions. Ichigo looked up but it was too late as the Soul Reaper was crushed. Mega Man called Eddie who gave him an E-Tank and recalled Rush who was fine and they fused into the Super Armour once again. Smash: 3 Shonen: 2 Super Sonic charged at Goku and the two repeatedly punched each other. Goku transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue state to end this once and for all. Goku: Not bad hedgehog but don't think this is over! Solar Flare! Sonic was blinded and Goku teleported around Sonic several times and kept punching and kicking him. To finish this off, the Saiyan teleported in front of Sonic and fired a ki blast point blank at his forehead turning Sonic back into his base form. Sonic: Don't think this is over yet! Hyper Sonic style! Sonic transformed into a white glowing form, grabbed Goku's head and threw him across several rocks. He flew right in front of him and back, kicked him into a falling rock and flew on top of the rock, and knocked it down. Goku weakly got up and Sonic flew with a homing attack when Goku's hair and eyes turned white and the Saiyan crouched underneath the attack. Goku: It's been fun but know you witness Ultra Instinct! Sonic: I'm not losing to you no matter what it takes! Sonic flew around and kicked several falling rocks at Goku only for them to be evaded. Goku put his hands into a closed position and started creating energy. Goku: Kame... Sonic knew what Goku was doing and punched another rock to Goku but the Saiyan jumped on top of it and continued charging. Goku: Hame... Hyper Sonic flew back, curled into a ball and flew at Goku. Goku: HA!!! The Spin Dash and the Kamehameha wave turned into a beam struggle as Sonic kept charging through and even split the beam as he got closer to the Saiyan. Goku in a last ditch effort shifted his body causing him to kick Sonic back with his leg and fired the beam again sending Sonic all the way to the ground on a field as all the falling rocks landed on the ground. Sonic reverted back to his base form with bruises over his body but he got up, holding his left arm weakly. Goku flew down and transformed back into his base. Goku: Sorry to have to do this to you but I gotta say, that was a good fight. Goku went into Super Saiyan 4 and before the Blue Blur could react, Goku punched through Sonic in the head and after a second, his Dragon Fist came in and obliterated Sonic's top half. Smash: 2 Shonen: 2 Mario and Naruto were still fighting on top of the falling Battlefield. Naruto was stalling for time to charge up his Rasengan but his clones were easily destroyed thanks to Mario's own clones from the double cherry. Naruto threw an explosive tag at a Mario Clone which pierced it and exploded taking out two other clones. Mario used the Super Bell and leapt at the Hokage but Naruto used his staff to catch the plumber and fling him away. Naruto leapt at Mario and the ninja hit the plumber several times with his staff until Mario put on the Metal Cap and sucker punched Naruto in the face so hard, some of his teeth fell out. Naruto transformed his into his Tailed Beast Six Paths Sage Mode and punched Mario but he didn't even flinched. Much to his surprise, Mario was grabbed and lifted up into the air. Naruto started charging the Tailed Beast Bomb with his mouth but Mario had enough time to reach into his pockets, grabbed a Mega Mushroom and crushed it and started to enlarge until he fell out of Naruto's hands. The plumber covered Naruto's mouth to stop the bomb but the ninja's attack now started burning Mario's hands. Mario headbutted the ninja while at the same time, Naruto threw the Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken into Mario's thighs generating a giant explosion. Mario was now lying in a crater smouldering while Naruto landed on the ground. Naruto: Those last two attacks took up most of my chakra but at least he's down. Mario got up weakly, still determined to fight. Naruto turned around annoyed. Naruto: Oh great, looks like I'm going to have to take you down for good. Mario took out a power-up and transformed into... Builder Mario! Naruto laughed while he charged up the Rasengan. Naruto: What is that going to do? Are you going to- WOAH! Naruto back flipped from Mario who tried to attack him with his hammer. Naruto summoned two more clones to attack Mario. Mario jumped over one of them and threw a brick onto it. The second clone grabbed Mario by the overall and threw him into the air as the real Naruto flew at the plumber with his signature attack. Naruto: RASENGAN! Mario smacked his hammer on Naruto's head sending him back down unconscious. Naruto opened his eyes in horror as Mario threw a block down and crushed the Hokage's head. Smash: 2 Shonen: 1 Mega Man fired pellets at Goku that Goku dodged with his lightning speed and kicked the Blue Bomber right in the chest sending him flying but Mega Man used his wings to fly back and fire an Ice Slasher at Goku, freezing the warrior. Mega Man flew down and used the Slash Claw and Flame Sword to send Goku flying. Mega Man used the Needle Cannon to fire several needles at Goku but the Saiyan fired several ki blasts which all demolished the needles. Mega Man raised his Mirror Buster and deflected all the shots back but the ki didn't even make Goku flinch. Goku: Nice move but let's see you reflect this! Kamehameha! The Blue Bomber raised the Proto Shield to block the Kamehameha putting the two at a standstill but Goku powered up into Super Saiyan Blue and the laser started to crack the shield when Mario came in flying thanks to the Red Star. Mario equipped the Fire Flower and threw several fireballs at Goku and the Saiyan turned into Ultra Instinct once more. Mega Man tried firing his fist at Goku but the warrior caught and fired it back with a ki blast hitting Mega Man in the head. The Blue Bomber used the Atomic Fire to try and burn the Saiyan and even scorched part of his gi. Goku teleported behind Mega Man, kicked him and charged the Destructo Disc but Mario returned with the Tanooki Suit and jumped and repeatedly swiped his tail at the Saiyan only for the warrior to dodge all the attacks. Goku grabbed Mario's tail, threw him into the air and was about to fire a ki blast but Mega Man flew in and tried punching Goku but the Saiyan caught his wrist and crushed it and then punched him in the chest, sending the robot into a rock and knocking him unconscious. Goku turned back into Super Saiyan Blue and started charging the Kamehameha without noticing something falling from the sky. Goku: Ka... Me... Ha... Me... CRASH! Mario in his statue form fell on top of Goku's head knocking out the Saiyan, turning him back into base form. Smash: 2 Shonen: 0 Mario looked around and saw the damage around the field like with broken rocks and craters and the unconscious Mega Man. Mario: Maybe I could invite one of the characters to Smash... The next day, Goku woke up back in his house and all dizzy. He saw Chi-Chi, his wife, holding a tray of tea in her hands. She dropped the tray in shock. Chi-Chi: Goku! I was making dinner last night and I found your body crash right in front of our house. Are you okay? Goku: Yeah I'm fine, thanks Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi: Oh! I almost forgot. I also found this letter. It was strapped to your body. Goku: Letter? Goku grabbed the letter. He looked at the front and found the Smash Emblem. The warrior opened it and his eyes widened with shock. DBX Boomstick: Wait a minute... does this mean Goku is in Smash? HOLY F#$!ING S*@T! GOKU'S IN SMASH!!!! Conclusion The winner is Team Smash! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Modnar Resu Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Dragon Ball Z Vs Mario Themed DBX Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights